Naruto High School
by TheGreatFanfictionWriter
Summary: What would happen if the Naruto characters went to high school? What if they all got together? What if some of them are not attracted to different genders? What if Sasuke's parents, and relatives didn't die? Figure out here!


I awoke to a dark room. I sat up. I looked outside my window. It was my best friend knocking on my door. I wasn't even dressed. I knew this boy, would just walk in if I took too long. I looked through the window.

He had walked in. I turned towards my door. The doorknob wiggled around, obviously someone on the other side. "Hey, Sasuke you in there?!" yelled Naruto. I'm surprised, that this is my friend. He's loud, and obnoxious. "Yeah, but don't come in. I'm barely dressed." I whispered, as I walked up to the door.

I didn't want my mom to wake up. She gets... well she overdoes it when friends come over. As a child, the only people I saw...were fan girls. Naruto walked in, anyway. "Naruto! You loser! I told you, I was barely dressed!" I yelled. I covered my mouth in fear. I heard my mom.

Then, Naruto shut the door. I walked over to my bed. It had drawers on the side of it. I opened a few, and grabbed a blue shirt, it had the Uchiha sign. I also grab short black pants. It was winter though, the cold never bothered me. I packed my bag, and brought a few Kunai. Just for protection.

I put my clothes on. I grabbed my bag, putting on my bag. It was difficult, but I somehow still got my clothes on...with it being under my bag. That was my question of the day...proving that I'm smart. I trotted off to the front door, rushing Naruto ahead. I walked back to the door. "Bye mom, heading for school!" I yelled, then started walking out.

"YOU FORGOT TO SAY YOU LOVE ME!" My mom yelled, but I was too far ahead to hear it. Itachi was two grades above me. I was a Freshman, he was a Junior, so close to Senior. Only next year. Then he'd be out the door, to college. He acted like a big brother, never did pranks...well not on me. Sakura, I guess I can count on her, oh god, she's here WITH Ino-pig.

Ino, and Sakura ran over to me, trying to race, to see who can get to me first. "Hey, Sasuke~..." Sakura said dreamily. Ino replied to that with, "Your disgusting drooling over him!" she lied, blushing. "You've liked him since elementary school!" Sakura raged. "So have you." Ino replied calmly. "Just shut the hell up!" I yelled. They got silent.

Almost ten minutes past. "I'm taking a break, go ahead." I said, as my feet hurt. "My feet are fine, they don't even hurt! I'll stay with you and Sakura, since you two are slowpokes." Ino lied. I walked over to a tree. "Chakra Concentration." I said calmly, then I ran up the tree. "Sakura?" Ino said. "Ino-pig, where did my Sasuke-kun go?" asked Sakura.

Ino found me. She quietly said: _Mind Transfer Jutsu._ Then I had the body of Ino, and I was irritated. Sakura for some reason started hitting me. "Sakura, stop that! I'm Sasuke!" I yelled. "Ino, don't lie!" Sakura shrieked. Naruto came back for us.

"Sakura, I love you." Naruto said, drooling. "I don't care, you disgusting bug, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Imitating Ino, I said, "Hey Naruto~." Naruto got a nose bleed. Ino-pig ran over to the group. She obviously was about to say: ' _Oh, Sakura, I hate you!'_ "Hey Sakura." Ino said.

Her body jutsu ended, and I got my body back. "W-What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. I had to come up with an excuse. "W-Waant to study for that one...uh..quiz on...math?" I said, stuttering. "Y-Yeah! I mean... Ugh, fine, if you want to!" Sakura said. "Wow, I didn't expect you to do that." I said. "Naruto, how much time do we have before school starts?" I asked.

We always got up early, so we could hang out. But someone was missing. I checked the list: _Ino, Check, Sakura, Check, Me, Check, Naruto, Check...Hinata...absent. "_ Hey Ino... I didn't do my math homework...could you help me?" Naruto asked. "With you? Not until your drunk!" Ino yelled. Naruto pulled out a Sake. "No, no, no, no! I didn't mean it!" Ino shrieked.

"O-oh..." Naruto whispered. Hinata finally showed up. "H-Hi, Naruto...You too, Sasuke." Hinata said. She blushed, as she said, _'Naruto'._ "What about us!?" screamed Ino-pig, and Sakura, in unison. "S-sorry, I didn't see you, behind N-Naruto... and Sasuke." she said. "WAIT YOU FORGOT ME!" yelled a mysterious figure. ( I'm done for now. Figure out who it is next time. )


End file.
